dcmoviesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Aquaman (2023 Film)
Aquaman is a 2023 live action film Sarring Charlie Hunnham as Orin/ Arthur Cury/ Aquaman, Natalie Portman as Mera Tom Hiddleston as Orm/ Ocean Master, Will Smith as Black Manta, It will be Directed by Kevin Smith Cast Charlie Hunnham as Orin/ Arthur Cury/ Aquaman- A half human/ Athlantian who finds out he is the king of Atlantis. Charlie is commited to appear in two Justice Leauge movies. Natalie Portman as Mera- The future Queen of Atlantis and the love interset to Orin Tom Hiddleston as Orm/ Ocean Master- Orm`s half brother who wants the throne for him self. Will Smith as Black Manta- An Assasin from the surfice who is hired to kill Aquaman. Tom Selleck as James Curry- Arthur`s father who raises Arthur alone. Josh Brolin as Vandal Savage-cameo Plot The Film starts where the Queen of Atlantis is on the surface world and sees a truck. She walks in the woods and finds a lighthouse and goes to it. James sees her and she calls herself Mia Queen Of Atlantis and the two kiss years later she discovers that she is pregnant and tells James to take care of their son. Mia leaves before saying that he will become the greatest king. Thirty Two Years later Arthur Curry is working as a fisherman. Arthur tells his boss that he needs to speack with his father and it shows Orm standing at the thrown of the kingdom. Mera tells Orm that the true king will return and Orm summons his guards to take her away. The movie shifts to the surface where Arthur plans to go swimming. He sees someone drowning and goes under the water. Arthur then looks down and sees an underwater kingdom. He follows the girl and as soon as he hits the ground he is beat up and captured by the Athlantians. Arthur wakes up and sees Mera and a bunch of Athlantians looking at him. Arthur then gets up and prepares to fight them. The guards beat him and take him to Orm`s room. Orm tells Arthur that he is his long lost brother. Arthur tells him that he has no brother and Orm punches him in the face and tells him that you have too much of the human side and knocks him out. Arthur wakes up and sees Mera tending his injuries. Arthur gets up and tells her that he should leave but Mera tells him that he is the son of the Ex Queen Of Atlantis Mia. Arthur remembers that he is stronger in the water and Mera takes him to the shore so he can learn his abilities. Orm walks in a dark room and he tells someone that his brother is here. the person asks what do you have for me if I kill him. Ocean Master smiles with an evil grin and says the whole surface world. Arthur calls a dolphin and is confused to know how he did it. Mera tells him that that is one of their abilities and Arthur sees an orange suit of armor and asks if he can have it. Mera gives it to him and asks Mera if he accepts his destiny and Mera tells him that it was always his destiny to become the king. Ocean Master arrives and sees Arthur. Ocean Master tells Arthur that he is a disgrace and Arthur uses his trident. Guards come and Arthur beats them up and heads back to the surface. Arthur calls a cab and tells him to go to take him to the light house so he can see his father. Later Arthur arrives and James hugs him but sees marks on him. James asks if he is ok and Arthur gets angry and asks how come he never told him that he was Atlantian. James tells Arthur about the first time he ever saw his mother. James tells him that it was Thirty two years ago and he was a sailor. He saw a pretty woman coming out of the water and went to go talk to her. Mia tells James that she is atlantian and decides to fall in love with her. Arthur looks at a strange artifact and touches it. Arthur sees his mother. Mia says my son you must fulfill your destiny of being a king. Arthur tells her that he might not be ready and Mia tells him about Atlantis and explains to him that he will rule underwater. Arthur puts the artifact in his pocket and leaves the house. More to Come..... Category:Roemello`s Dc Cinamatic Universe films Category:Aquaman Movie